


Ringing In The New Year With You

by Nikka001



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Feels, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing at Midnight, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: Two minutes is a short window to make a life-changing choice.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Ringing In The New Year With You

**Author's Note:**

> We all saw those photos, right? Yeah? Okay. Here's how I think that scene should end up going. And if it does...well then I take all the credit.
> 
> -Annika

* * *

Nothing was supposed to happen. This wasn’t the plan. When they’d talked about him coming over to spend New Year’s Eve with them, this was the last thing she thought would happen. Not that she hadn’t thought about it happening before but, not tonight. Tonight was supposed to be a nice family night. Ringing in the new year with the people most important in her life by her side. That’s what she imagined. That’s how she thought tonight would go. He would come over with pizza, spend some time with Jesse while she struggled to stay awake, and then they would sit together while Jesse slept and watch as the clock struck midnight. 

That’s what she thought would happen. That’s what she thought she wanted.

She didn’t know that this moment is what she truly wanted until it was happening. 

She doesn’t even remember falling asleep. One minute the clock reads 10:45 and the next minute she’s opening her eyes and it’s two minutes to midnight. When she lifts her head up off his shoulder, the first thing she sees is Jesse asleep in the chair next to them, the party hat from earlier in the night still on her head. She smiles at her daughter before tilting her head to get a better view of his face. His eyes are trained on the TV, watching as the hosts for the New Year’s Eve celebration crack jokes, his chest huffing with silent laughter every few seconds. 

Smiling at the simplicity of it all, Amanda shifts herself until she’s sitting up next to him.

“Cuttin’ it close there, Rollins,” Sonny teases as she sits back against the couch but also lets her body lean against his.

He’s warm compared to the rest of her apartment. The combined familiar comfort of his Fordham hoodie and the warmth of his body draws her in and has her wanting to close her eyes just for a little bit longer. And then she hears the beginning of the countdown.

She lets her eyes flicker open once more and she sees it at the top of the TV screen. The clock is counting down in big gold font for all the world to see and soon it’ll be time for her to make a choice. A choice that she really hadn’t even thought of until he walked through the door only a few short hours ago. It wasn’t a strange thought for her to have really, seeing as she’s had it many times before. This time though...this time was different.

This time when she sits up fully to look at him, she sees everything as she always has, except for one small thing.

His lips.

She always thought of what it’d be like to feel his lips against hers, but she never actually took the time to wonder what it’d be like to kiss those lips for the rest of her life. To feel them smile against her own when they’d kiss at their wedding. To see them stretch into a big grin the day their daughter would be born. She sees it now. She knows now what she wants. 

Glancing back at the clock, seeing that she has only ten seconds before the start of the new year, Amanda makes a choice. 

The seconds tick down slowly...and then she’s turning to Sonny, his face bright and cheerful as he celebrates the new year, and grabbing his face in her hands to get him to look her in the eyes. 

“‘Manda, wha—”

She cuts him off as she surges forward and presses her lips to his, her body moving to cover his when he doesn’t hesitate to kiss her back. His hands move to her waist and hold on as they delve into a new part of their relationship that they’ve yet to explore. 

The sound of people cheering and music blaring as everyone all over the world ushers in the new year barely registers, neither of them ready to focus on anything else but this moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope everyone enjoyed this story. Took some time to get it just write but I honestly really like it. Let me know what you guys think in the comments down below!
> 
> -Annika


End file.
